Behind the Scenes: Team Eviolite Time Shocked
by SnivyPro18
Summary: All of the craziness that goes on in the middle of chapter production is right here! For those who like my character talks in author's notes. :)


_**Team Eviolite Behind the Scenes: Time Shocked Ch.6:**_

Hello guys and welcome to this new story featuring a behind the scenes segment to my Team Eviolite series. Here you will get to see how hectic things are when my characters aren't doing what they usually do! I might also put one up for Imagine later, but right now we are in the middle of the production of chapter six so let's see how that works ou...Eve, what are you doing? 

Eve: Setting your tv on fire. Nothing much. *Shrugs* 

Me: What?! Why would you do that?! What on earth would make you think that would be even conceivably sane?! 

Eve: Eh, I just wanted to see how you would react. Yay for burning television sets! *Jumps up and down excitedly* 

Me: *Sighs* Connor, would you do me a favor and put that out for me before it burns the entire house down? 

Connor: *Snores* Huh? What's going on? Fire! Oh Arceus, somebody get a water type and...oh wait a minute. *puts out fire* 

Me and Eve: *Face-palm* 

Austin: *walks in from another room* Ugh. What's with all of the ruckus? Weren't you in the middle of writing the next chapter-and why is there a burning tv in the corner?! 

Me: *Points at Eve* 

Austin: *Rolls eyes* Ugh. Whatever, but if you guys wake Ally up your in for some serious electricity. What is this anyway? Why are we talking here? 

Me: Behind the scenes. Now stop breaking the fourth wall! 

Austin: Yeah...right... 

Alex: Alright what's up guys I'm back from the...burning tv...Am I correct to assume that Eve was involved? 

Eve: Yep! Yay, Alex is back! *Runs and tackles Alex to the ground* 

Alex: Uhh, Eve? Have you been drinking Monster again? 

Eve: ...Maybe a little. *guilty tone* 

Alex: Darn Jet! Why did he have to get you into that stuff? 

Me: Why must you mention collab. characters? (Ugh, the people I work with...) 

Ella: This is why I kept her away from sugar when she was a child. You never know what she'll...oh no. Alex, go get my daughter before she turns that bookshelf into an inferno. 

Alex: Yeah I'm kinda picking up on the trend here. I'll be right back. 

Flare: Hey guys what's going on? What's with the charred tv? Are we having another anti-writer burning ritua-oh hi SnivyPro! Ehehe. 

Me: Uhh...hi Flare. You got something to tell me? 

Flare: Umm. Nope! Heh. Nothing to tell you. *Nervous laughter* Nothing at all. 

Drew: Nooooo! Not the tv! Why must the Eve antics come to this?! 

Luke: Hmm...It seems as if he needs to spend all of his down time catching up on seeing things. 

Drew: Shut it! I was blind ok. 

Ally: Seriously guys? A long night of magic training and you couldn't keep it down long enough for me to get some sleep? *Slightly frustrated* 

Austin: Ugh. That's it! Come here Drew! *Chases after Drew* 

Drew: What? What did I do? Ahh! *Runs off* 

Ally: *Sigh* Ya know. He doesn't have to take care of everything for me. I could have gone after Drew myself. *Slight smile and laughter* 

Flare: Come on Austin, get him! (But don't hurt him too bad) 

Everyone else: *Stares at her blankly* 

Flare: What? He didn't kiss me last night. 

Alex: Wow... 

Eve: Well while he's doing that, I'm just gonna... 

Alex: You're not gonna drink more Monster Eve! 

Eve: Aww... 

Alex: How about this? If ya stop drinking it, I'll give you a kiss right now, in front of everyone. 

Eve: *Eyes light up* *blushes slightly* Really?! *hopeful smile* 

Me: Please don't. Not correct for the timeline-aaaand your gonna do it anyway so why am I still talking? 

Alex: Yep, but ya gotta throw away all of that devil juice. *smirks* 

Eve: Ok! I'll throw it away! Yay! *Runs up and kisses Alex* 

Me: *Face-palm* 

Shard: Who does he think he is kissing my little girl? 

Everyone else: Wow... 

Eve: *Collapses onto the floor* 

Alex: Aaaand there we have a sugar crash. Haha! Works every time. :) 

Ally: ...Ok. Well at least you know how to control her. Mom and Dad could barely do that. 

Ella and Shard: Hey! 

Austin: *Walks in dragging a stunned Drew behind him* Next time you'll think before shouting "shut it!" when my sweetheart is trying to sleep. 

Mari: Flint. Do you want to mess with our writer or not? *walks in the room* 

Flint: Why do you want to do that anyway? It's not like he's actually gonna be here anyw-and I stand corrected. 

Mari: Hi SnivyPro! 

Me: Oh no not you! Although you're not as bad as Eve on Monster so I suppose you can stay. 

Thomas: Hey bro! Can I join the party, or are you so lame that you can't invite me? 

Austin: What?! Oh come on! 

Me: Oh not him too...Although I do enjoy seeing him mess with Austin. 

Mari: Come on Thomas, leave him alone. The voices command it! 

Thomas: O-okay! *Backs off* 

Alex: *Whispers to Flint* I thought she wasn't crazy. 

Flint: She isn't, but she made Thomas think that so he'd do what she wants. 

Alex: ...Ok then. 

Ella: Nice party we have going here. At least they haven't mentioned the... 

Mari: Ok, I know that some people think that I'm crazy, but I know I'm not imagining that smoking television over there. 

Ella: *face-paw* 

Thomas: For once! 

Eve: *Snores* Ugh. No SnivyPro, I didn't put...your computer in a...pit of pink fire...floating at the bottom of the ocean...covered in...sand... *snores* 

Me: *Just blinks* Oookaaay. 

Mari: What's with her? 

Luke: Sugar crash. 

Alex: And I kind of kissed her. 

Mari: Ohh. That explains so much. You two are so adorable together. 

Alex: *blushes* Umm...thanks? 

Me: Ugh. You shouldn't even be saying that here...Why do I even bother? 

Drew: Ugh. Finally. I'm finally freed of my paralysis! 

Austin: Glad you learned your lesson. 

Drew: Ugh. Please don't do that again. And I wasn't the only one who was being loud ya know. 

Austin: Maybe... 

Alex: Hey writer. Don't ya have a chapter to type? 

Me: Well yeah, but after I get this written. 

Alex: Fine... 

Dream and Serena: Uhh...where are we? 

Me: Oh no... *Hand to head* They shouldn't be here. 

Serena: Who are you people? SnivyPro? What's going on here? 

Me: Behind the scenes for Team Eviolite. Why are you here? 

Dream: Umm. Heh. No reason. 

Me: You were testing out your powers weren't you? 

Dream: ...Maybe. 

Me: Serena, I thought you were supposed to control him when he goes on a power craze. 

Serena: Yeah...Sorry. 

Dream: Ok has anyone noticed the burned tv in the corner? 

Me: Ugh, yes. Dream, could you do me a favor and get rid of it for me before more people mention it? 

Dream: Umm, sure. *points at the tv and it disappears* 

Me: Alright people...or rather pokemon, break time's over! It's time for the next scene! 

Alex: What is this? A movie? 

Me: Probably. Now let's get going. 

Alex: Umm...you have to write that... 

Me: Oh yeah...well let's have a discussion. 

Alex: Uh... 

Me: Alex, do me a favor and go wake Eve up. 

Alex: Alright. 

Me: So Mari, how did it feel to battle Thomas? 

Mari: Huh? Oh yeah. That was fun...and hilarious. Sewage system. *laughs* Some of my best work. Fun times. 

Thomas: Wasn't too fun for me. I had to take thirty minute showers for a week to get the sewer smell out of my fur. 

Me: I can imagine. 

Dream: Did someone say imagine?! 

Everyone: No! 

Dream: Aww... 

Austin: I have to say this...Magic is awesome. Defeating Victini using magic. That was a great moment, although almost getting incinerated is debatable. 

Ally: I still don't know how I blocked those flames. 

Connor: I'll tell you something. That Craig... I'll get him back someday! That was so humiliating! 

Eve: Ugh...what happened? I feel like I just crashed into a tree. *looks up at Alex* Oh yeah. Gotta throw that stuff away. 

Me: Welcome back Eve. Don't burn anything else! 

Eve: Burn? I burned things? Ohhh... That's why sugar is bad for me. My bad. Ehehe. 

Me: Right. Well just to be safe, we should probably end it here. See you guys later. 

Dream: But Serena and I just got here. 

Me: Too late! 

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
